SasuNaru
by xEmoticone
Summary: "Il est encore une fois de plus déçu, il rentre chez lui pour se reposer mais, il ne sait pas qu'on l'observe ?" SasuNaru ! Ma première fic ! Désolée pour le titre, pas vraiment d'idée. -  Venez lire !


SasuNaru

Encore un soir où il n'avait pas put ramener l'Uchiwa... Sa le désespérer ! Il soupira en enlevant ses chaussures l'entrée des tatamis. Il posa son sac et mis sa veste orange sur le porte-manteau et se plaça devant le miroir de l'entrée. Il regarda le reflet de la fenêtre qui se trouvait en face. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Une nuit sans étoiles ni lune. Il reporta son regard après, avoir encore une fois soupir . Il se regarda un moment. Ses cheveux avait poussés, ses yeux étaient encore plus bleus océans qu'avant, ses traits plus masculin mais, toujours aussi fins. Les trois cicatrices sur ses joues étaient resté mais, se faisait plus discrètes. Son nez était toujours aussi droit et fin. Il ressemblait beaucoup au Yondaime, son père.

Il enleva son bandeau frontale avec le signe de son village natal et le pausa sur la commode de l'entrée, là où trôné fièrement le miroir. Après s'être observé encore et encore il se dirigea vers sa chambre, fatigué part la journée de recherche. Comme d'habitude il avait trouvé lui et son équipe aucune trace de Sasuke. Il espérait qu'un jour, l'Uchiwa reviendrait... Il en rêvait. Il priait même pour ça. Mais depuis deux ans, rien, nada, que dalle. Juste des batailles qui, se soldés en échec pour l'Uzumaki. Les rares fois où il avait pu le voir, le détailler, le toucher, l'affronter, ne lui suffisait plus. Naruto voulait le voir, le prendre dans ses bras, s'endormir contre lui et toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes...

Le blond secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser sa ! Il devait d'abord retrouver l'Uchiwa avant. Il se déshabilla pour enfiler un bas de pyjama. Vu la chaleur il n'allait pas mettre un tee-shirt, ça, hors de question ! ( Nous, on bave ! ) Il se coucha dans son lit et ferma ses paupières. Ce soir, comme tous les soirs il rêverait de Sasuke. Il rêverait qu'il reviendrait au village, où peut-être ses baisers, et même des fois des choses plus intimes. Il désirait tellement qu'il rêverait du brun, comme tous les autres soirs depuis longtemps. Il s'endormit après avoir murmuré dans sa tête un "Oyasumi, Sasuke...".

Là tapis dans l'ombre il le regarda soupir pour la deuxième fois. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau ce crétin. Il regarda le moindre de ses gestes, l'ombre était surprise, il ne savait même pas qu'il était là , l'épier ? En même temps quand on savait qu'un tel Baka exister bien, sur terre, fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures. Il le suivit du regard quand il monta les quelques marches pour se rendre l'étage.

Puis il l'avait vu s'endormir, là comme ça, seulement vêtu d'un simple pantalon. C'était un appel au viole pour l'ombrage qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Il se pinça le nez pour éviter le sang de couler. Puis repris son calme.

- Sa-Suke...

Le nom n'était qu'un murmure, presque inaudible pour l'homme. Mais quand on porter le nom du voyeur, rien n'était rien. (C'est français sa ?) Alors, il s'approcha une vitesse et une agilité fascinante vers l'objet de son songe. D'abord, il s'assit prêt de lui sur son lit, en douceur et souplesse. Il passa une main paniquante sur la joue mate aux fines moustaches. Il pouvait le sentir bouger sous sa main. Il ne l'enleva pas pour autant un peu plus rassuré devant la mine endormie de l'épier. L'épieur fit naitre un rictus au coin de sa bouche, il était si mignon quand il dormait ! Il avait l'air calme, pas comme quand il tait éveillé . Il avait surtout l'air fragile et parfois même perdu. Avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses paupières closes.

Il se rapprocha encore plus et décida de se mettre doucement en califourchon sur le ventre du blond. Blond qui ne bougea toujours pas. Alors, il colla son torse au sien et s'y frotta légèrement juste, assez pour le faire frissonner. Puis il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Naruto... Dit-il dans un chuchotement.

Il relava la tête après avoir soufflé gentiment dans l'oreille de l'Uzumaki. Il plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête blonde et regarda, son bien-aimé pour la énièmes fois. Et là , il ne se retint pas de sourire. Il pensa même que Naruto était beau, vraiment très beau. Il approcha sa face, prêt de celle de Naruto, leur nez se frôlèrent il put voir le blond sourire avant que -enfin- leurs bouches ne se touchent.

Il sentie un contact chaud sur son torse, un doux contact qui le fit frissonner.

- Naruto...

Un doux murmure son oreille. Il adorait ce rêve, il l'adorait tellement tant qu'il nous voulait plus le quitter. Quelque part au fond de lui, il voulait et même savait que c'était Sasuke. Mais ne l'oublions pas, ce n'était qu'un songe. Rien de plus... Il ne regretta rien pour le moment, continuant d'apprécier cette douce sensation, cette chose éphémère. Quelque chose frôla son nez, il avait maintenant envie d'éternuer c'était malin ! ( désolée ) Il aborda un sourire. Quelque chose d'une tendresse infinie et mouillé venez de toucher ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux pour mieux voir ce que c'était...

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Sasuke s'éloigna immédiatement et essaya de ce relevé mais, une poigne musclé et dur l'en empêcha. Il tourna la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs naissantes.

- Sa... Sasuke !

- Naruto... Tu rêves.

Il garda toujours la tête sur le côté , le visage caché part des mèches noires et la noirceur de la nuit. Il tait toujours en califourchon sur le ventre du blond, un bras emprisonné et l'autre a quelques centimètres de la jambe de Naruto.

Le blond pour vérifier ce que disait l'Uchiwa, resserra l'emprise sur le bras de celui-ci, il pouvait sentir la chaire et les os fins, il sentait même un poids sur son ventre. Non, il ne rêvait pas, Sasuke était bien là, sur lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Et dans cette position en plus ? Il sentie un courant électrique lui parcourir l'échine et ce rappela de la sensation d'une bouche sur la sienne... Il secoua la tête, jamais Sasuke n'aurait fait une chose aussi stupide que de l'embrasser.

Le brun, ressentit un mouvement sous lui et la prise sur son bras devenir de plus en plus forte. Il tourna la tête pour voir se que faisait Naruto. Il le vie en train de secouer la tête, les yeux ferm et la bouche pinc e.

- Naruto ... ? Se risqua-t-il.

- Tu ... Tu n'es qu'un rêve ! Hein Sasuke ? Tu ne m'as jamais embrassé ! Alors, pourquoi j'ai tous ressentit ? Hein ? Pourquoi !

L'Uchiwa était perdu, que faire ? Partir et lui faire croire qu'il n'était qu' éphémère dans l'esprit de l'Uzumaki ? Ou rester... Et rester impliqué de revenir au village, de reprendre des responsabilités, envers celui-ci et surtout Naruto. Il ne pouvait plus, n'en pouvait plus même de rester l , l'épier comme un chasseur chassant sa proie... Mais la base ce n'était pas pour ça ? Juste pour tre plus fort, pour tuer son fr èe ? Pourquoi les sentiments devaient-ils se mêler, a moins qu'ils avaient toujours, étaient déjà là , avant...

- Naruto, arrête !

Il le prie par les épaules, il avait réussi se défaire de la poigne de l'autre. Vu qu'il n'avait pas, vraiment chercher à forcer. Le blond s'arrêta automatiquement, surpris.

- Tu ne rêves pas, Naruto. Je suis bien là ! Je...

- Tu rentres au village ?

Il regarda l'être en dessous de lui, qui avait une mine surprise coller la face. Que lui répondre ? Il devait prendre ses responsabilités, pour Naruto.

- H-hai... Je reste ici, avec toi.

Le blond tait d'abord surpris puis, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres roses. Sasuke rester, il rentrait au village. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. L'homme qu'il aimait rester là, prêt de lui. Il regarda l'Uchiwa dans les yeux. Leurs visages se rapprochant de secondes en secondes.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Le brun le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis un énorme sourire apparut sur sa bouche. Il boucla les derniers centimètres qui, les séparés et l'embrassa. Au début ce n'était qu'un petit baiser chaste mais, quand Naruto passa timidement sa langue sur les lèvres humides de l'Uchiwa, celui-ci décida d'approfondire le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se touchèrent quelques, fois tout doucement sans brusquer les choses. Puis elles commencèrent jouer entre elles et, bien tôt s'en suivis un petit jeu. Elles s'enroulèrent, entamèrent un balais de langues comme on en a jamais vu ! Puis les mains commencèrent se balader sur l'autre. Ils séparèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Naruto, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. Même trop...

- Non, tu te trompe. Jamais assez !

Ils se lancèrent un sourire chacun et leurs petits jeux recommencèrent encore et encore. Ensuite ce qu'il se passa dans la nuit ne nous regarda plus ! Tout ce qu'on peut vous dire, c'est que Sasuke a réintégré le village et qu'ils sont très très n'heureux ! Et c'est comme ça, que la fin arriva !

Owari.

Sasuke : Heu ... C'est quoi, ça ?

Auteur dégénéré : Bah, un Shonen-Aï , pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Non mais, t'a vu ? T'a pas fait de Lemon ! T'a coup juste, là !

Naruto : Il changera, jamais ... Eh Teme ! T'es de retour au village alors, la ferme !

Auteur dégénéré : Arigato, Naruto-Kun ! :D

C'est une de mes premières fic's... Enfin la première que je poste sur ce site ! Alors, Review's ? :3


End file.
